London
'''Oi! London's Calling''' '''Pro Tips''' '''EAT''' '''Local Foods To Try''' '''English Breakfast''' '''Pub Grub''' *Fish & Chips *Steak & Ale Pie *Bangers & Mash *Ploughman's Lunch '''Salt Beef Sandwiches''' '''Afternoon Tea''' *Pot of Tea *Finger Sandwiches *Scones with Jam & Clotted Cream '''Meat Pies''' '''Spotted Dick''' '''Roast Beef & Yorkshire Pudding''' '''Cornish Pasty''' '''Indian Food''' '''Where To Fill Your Belly''' '''Beigel Shop '''(Salt Beef) The Beigel Shop is a local stop for a casual and incredibly cheap take-away option to get your salt beef fix. Don't let the queue detour you - it's worth waiting. Such a simple thing and done incredibly well: moist salt beef, fresh baked bread, mustard, gherkin. Mmmm. Bagels are made fresh all day and are done just right (boiled, then baked). If you have a sweet tooth, there are a tempting variety of bakery sweets filling the display cases for you to drool over as you wait in line. *Location: 155 Brick Lane, London E1 6SB (Area: Shoreditch) *Telephone: 020 7729 0826 '''Brass Rail Salt Beef Bar '''(Salt Beef) A serious salt beef sandwich experience (Some argue it's the best)! Cafe is located in the fabulous Selfridge's food hall. And yes, like everything in Selfridges, the sandwich is a bit pricey at £7.50 - but you can't put a price on perfection right? Go ahead and indulge in a sandwich that is immaculately prepared, carved and assembled (and don't even think about getting the smaller size sandwich option - go all in and get the large!) *Location: 400 Oxford Street, London W1A 1AB '''Roast Hog''' *Location: At the Foodlovers Market - Rupert St, London W1D 6DR (Area: Soho) *Telephone: 07944 390309 '''Borough Market''' *German Deli *Hobb's Meat *Fish '''The Lanesborough Hotel '''(Afternoon Tea) [Placeholder: Add Review - Afternoon Tea] '''Soho's Secret Tea Room '''(Afternoon Tea) Hidden location tea room upstairs at Coach & Horses. To get in, go to the bartender and he'll ring the tea room. If there is a table, he'll let you up. *Location: 29 Greek Street, London W1D 5DH - Upstairs at the Coach & Horses (Area: Soho) *Telephone: 020 7437 5920 '''The Warrington''' [Placeholder: Add Review - Go for Sunday Lunch] '''Halepi '''(Greek) '''Meat Liquor '''(Burgers & Drinks) '''Pizza East '''(Pizza) '''Melt '''(Chocolate) Chocolate Zen. A few steps in the door, and I surrendered to the delicious aroma of rich chocolate from the kitchen. I knew this was going to be good... {C}There are no fancy frills to these chocolates - they have an organic look, in contrast to the more couture appearance of other luxury chocolates. You can clearly see the Japanese influences from head chocolatier Chikako Watanabe in these creations. The Sea Salted Caramel Bon Bon & Green Tea Truffles are divine! {C}A box of 10 assorted is £15. Probably up there as the most expensive chocolates I've bought, but so worth it. It's kinda like a chocolate version of 'fine dining'; it's not for everyday but I'll happily pay the price for the quality and taste of these unique creations and they make fabulous gifts. {C}Oh, they also have a little spot in Selfridges on Oxford Circus among the other chocolate kiosks in the food area, which I've found convenient to pop over to buy a gift, but miss out on seeing and smelling the chocolate making. '''Shanghai Blues '''(Chinese) [Placeholder: Add Review - Skip Chinatown and Hakkasan, go here] Hip, swanky décor & well-prepared food that hits all the right notes. Come here very hungry, because you're going to want a chance to eat everything on the menu!! {C}I'm a sucker for good dumplings and this place has the real deal - Fresh delicate dough (with a crisp edge if pan-fried) and a burst of savory cooking broth when you bite into them. Mmmm...dumpling heaven! Dinner menu is impressive. All the dishes have just the right balance of flavors with fresh, good quality ingredients. Bonus here is the location and atmosphere, which sets the right mood - a bit of Shanghai art-deco luxury with clean, air-conditioned, comfortable seating areas. They also have jazz music giving the place a bit of a club feeling. Nice alternative to Chinatown and being located close to Covent Garden, it makes this a great choice to start out an evening with a nice group dinner before heading out to enjoy the night-life scene in the area-- which is just what we did. To sum up. Good food (check), Good location & atmosphere (check), Much better service than what you'd get in most Chinese restaurants :P (check). *Location: 193-197 High Holborn, London WC1V 7BD *Telephone: 020 7404 1668 '''Sale E Pepe '''(Italian) '''Goodman's Mayfair '''(Steak or A Reall Great Burger & Chips) '''Dinner by Heston Blumenthal''' '''DRINK''' '''Where To Get Your Caffeine Fix''' '''Cafe Nero''' '''Bar Italia''' *Location: 22 Frith Street, London W1D 4RP (Area: Soho) *Telephone: 020 7437 4520 *Website: http://www.baritaliasoho.co.uk '''Where To Wet Your Lips''' '''Circus''' Serious mixology in practice here - Bartenders really know their stuff! After entering through a non-descript street entrance, you can let the front desk know you'd like to go to the bar if you're not there for dinner and they will lead you into the scene... This is a place that you have to check out yourself to get the full effect -- Designer did an amazing job, kinda has a Cirque du Soleil type of feel. Not the circus of your childhood that's for sure -- no dumbo and peanuts - and thankfully no scary clowns when I was there (I hate clowns, they creep me out!). {C}Bar is located in the back with a view of the periodic entertainment - misc performers including cabaret style dancers and acrobats. They have a unique selection of signature cocktails and excellent bartenders who will nail any drink you ask for. {C}This is the place to go to for a proper drink and check out something fun- don't take the place too seriously - just enjoy! *Location: 27-29 Endell Street, London WC2H 9BA (Area: Covent Garden) *Telephone: 020 7420 9300 '''Smiths Of Smithfield''' '''Waterway''' [Placeholder: Add Review - Drink by Little Venice canal in summer] '''Prince Alfred ''' [Placeholder: Add Review - Traditional pub layout] '''The Crown''' [Placeholder: Add Review - Central, near Pic Circus] '''Gordon's WIne Bar''' [Placeholder: Add Review - oldest wine bar in London, Established 1890] '''DO''' '''Markets''' '''Borough Market ''' Monmouth Coffee, German Deli, Fish, '''Bricklane Market / Sunday Up Market''' '''Royal Parks''' London has some amazing public parks, which are popular with both tourists and locals. When the weather warms up, locals flock these parks. In the middle of the day, you'll see tons of people on their lunch break sitting on the grass. The parks are one of my absolute favorite things about London! Below are two in Central London that are really special to go see. '''Kensington Gardens''' The most popular is Kensington Gardens as it’s located next to the famous Kensington Palace. The park is huge and very beautiful. If you go here, you should plan to take a tour of Kensington Palace, which re-opened after a £12 million remodel in March 2012. It should be really nice after all the work they put into it. There is also a nice spot in the park called the Orangery, which serves up a decent afternoon tea if you want to take a little break after walking around. *Website: http://www.royalparks.gov.uk/Kensington-Gardens.aspx '''Regents Park''' The other smaller, but just as beautiful park I’d recommend is Regents Park. This has a little less tourist traffic and is where a lot of locals go to run, bike and play soccer/rugby in the huge open field. I go walking around here 2-3 times a week depending on the weather. It’s really gorgeous. There are paddle boats for rent at the park where you can scoot around the lake. Also, there is a little river than runs through the park and you can get on a little boat near the zoo which is on the north side of the park which will take you to/from the area I live called Little Venice because of the waterway where there are little cafes where you can have lunch or stop for a coffee break. There is a little boat right were you are dropped off that sells sandwiches and coffee or if you walk a couple blocks there are a few other good places to stop: Raoul’s Cafe, The Waterway or the Warrington Pub. *Website: http://www.royalparks.gov.uk/The-Regents-Park.aspx *Local Tip: If you take a short walk up the Primrose Hill section of Regents Park (you can find it on the park maps), you’ll have the best view of all of London - for free. If you're were thinking of going on 'The London Eye', forget it: the lines there are ridiculously long and it's expensive. Primrose Hill is a much better bet. '''Theater''' '''Theatre Royal Haymarket''' Bravo! This is one of the most beautiful, intimate venues I've been to. If you are in town and like theatre, this is the perfect venue. I went to see Ralph Fiennes in The Tempest and it was amazing how the hours flew by, I must have been under a charm and happily I would have stayed under Prospero's magic. Hrm...writing this reminds me, I should check out what is playing there now. '''Shopping''' '''Books for Cooks'''